A day of love
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Sabo and Ace wondered about the idea of Luffy ever getting married and what his wife may look and act like. Fast forward 14 years later and the day has finally come true. it's time for Luffy and Boa Hancock to tie the knot and spend the rest of their lives with each other. Boa x Luffy


Hey, guys! This is a quick little Boa x Luffy fic I wanted to put out for V-day so I hope you enjoy this.

:)

* * *

"Do you think Luffy ever had a crush on someone?"

Ace spat out his drink and burst out laughing. Sabo raised a brow at him. "What? I'm serious. Like, I wondered if he ever felt nervous around a girl before."

Ace shook his head after swallowing down a bite of meat. "Oh, please. Luffy is too much of an idiot to get nervous around someone, let alone like someone."

"Oh yeah? How did you know? People express infatuation in many ways."

"Infatuwhadda whadda?"

Sabo sighed, "Infatuation means to have a short-lived liking or admiration for someone or something."

"Well I know what that feels like and there's no way that Luffy ever experienced that." Ace said before taking another bite of meat.

Sabo wiggled his eyebrows, "You mean all those times you blush and get awkward whenever Miss Makino is around?"

Ace almost choked on his bite of meat, a faint blush appearing on his freckled cheeks. "I-I didn't mean her!"

"Ah yes, because there have been other girls in your life that you had a major crush on."

Ace rolled his eyes and waved him off. "This isn't about me, this is about Luffy. Anyways, if Luffy ever did have a crush on a girl, I would feel sorry for her."

"Why is that?"

"Because just imagine the thought. Luffy as a boyfriend? Scratch that, imagine Luffy as a husband. He'll probably drive the poor girl crazy."

Sabo rubbed his chin, "I wonder who Luffy's future wife will be? I should prep her beforehand so she'll know who exactly she's marrying."

Ace shook his head after finishing his cup of juice. "Whoever she is, she better be prepared for the everyday headaches and the constant urge to bop him on the head. I will commend her for having the guts to marry someone as idiotic, reckless, and clueless as Luffy. Hell, maybe she'll be just like him."

"Or maybe be his exact opposite. They do say that opposites attract. It's weird though. For some reason, I can imagine her being so heart eyes for Luffy." Sabo chuckled at the mental image. "Now that's a funny sight."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about!" Luffy popped in the conversation.

"Ahh!" The two jumped up from their seats and turned to see a smiling Luffy. They didn't expect him to come back this fast from Makino making him try on new shirts.

Sabo's eyes shifted side to side, trying to find something to cover up his and Ace's conversation.

"Um, just talking about..." He saw the dog munching on a piece of meat. "Pochi! Yeah, that's it!"

"Yep." Ace simply went along with it.

Luffy turned to the dog and raised a curious brow. "Well what about Pochi were you talking about? He's just biting on a bone like he always does."

Sabo began to sweat a little, he was so terrible at lying. "Well, um, just uh..."

"It's none of your damn business. You weren't in the conversation so you don't need to know." Ace told him in a mean tone. He was getting tired of all this pointless cover-up.

Luffy shot Ace a look. "Well jeez, you don't need to be such a meanie about it." He then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. Scoot over, will ya? I'm really hungry." With that, Luffy squeezed in between them and took a seat. The youngest didn't press on their previous conversation any further and began scarfing down the lunch Makino made.

The two boys pulled back from Luffy's peripheral vision and threw each other a relieved look. They're glad that he didn't overhear their conversation.

But in the back of their mind, they are really curious about who was going to be the girl that will be Luffy's wife one day. Deep within their heart, they were both looking forward to the day of their little brother's wedding to witness the crazy thought.

**ooo**

**14 years later**

Luffy stood as still as he could possibly be. The cloak hanging on his shoulders flew gently due to the soft summer wind. He curled his toes against his flat sandals to control his bouncing emotions. He touched the top of his famous straw hat and took it off his head, letting it fall against the back of his neck.

His owlish pupils shined when he saw the woman walking down the long aisle. When she looked up to him with shy eyes, he couldn't suppress the pearly white smile on his face. His heart did the same weird little movements it did whenever Boa was around him.

He quickly took a glance at everyone and saw all of his loved ones, comrades, and fellow pirate associates. Everyone he loved, cared about, and respected came to his wedding and he couldn't be any happier.

All of the straw hats sat in the front row, each wearing expressions of joy as they watched their captain get ready to tie the knot. Never in a million years have any of them thought that their air-head for a captain would actually marry someone. But the day is here and each of them is proud and happy for the person who changed their lives for the better. They were protective of Luffy but if it was anyone who deserved to be with Luffy the most it was Boa Hancock. So, it was safe to say that the Snake Empress had all nine of their blessings.

The entire straw hat fleet made an oath to always lend support to their leader. So when all 5,600 something members got the wedding invitation, it was only right to come support Straw Hat Luffy and his marriage with the only female Shichibukai. The seven pirate captains all sat in one row, watching their leader smile as his lover walked towards him. Six of them had calm smiles except for one certain captain who was a little "more" excited than the rest of them.

Bartolomeo was crying rivers of pure elation as he watched his Luffy-senpai smile that perfect smile that he loves so much about him. He felt so grateful that the only person he looked up to invited him to his very own wedding. As he watched the Snake Empress turn to face Luffy, the only green-haired Luffy fanboy had only one thought.

_Boa Hancock was about to become...Mrs. Luffy-senpai!_

He felt happy that she'll be the one to have the golden title.

Marco and the remainder of the disbanded Whitebeard Pirates, Law and his crew, Shanks and his crew, and other fellow pirates that were on good terms with Luffy were there too. Like everyone else, they came to witness the oh so famous Mugiwara no Luffy get married to the great pirate empress, Boa Hancock. They were an odd match-up, but as long as they were happy with each other, that's all that matters.

Most of the females from Amazon Lily were there to see their beloved leader get married on this fine late morning. They, out of everyone here, knew how much the Snake Princess loved Straw Hat Luffy. They were more than excited for this day coming when she first announced that she was getting married to her lover. Her sisters, a handful of the Kuja warriors, and even Elder Nyon were there, admiring how beautiful their empress looked. This was her day and they were prepared to deal with anyone who dared to tarnish that.

Even though marines considered pirates their sworn enemies, there were a few marines that couldn't miss this day for the world. Well, only two. Coby and Garp had their own section and sat next to each other. Coby tried his best to keep tears from falling as he kept rubbing his eyes with his arm.

Garp, on the other hand, was eating his favorite cookies as he smiled at the sight of his grandson marrying his lover. Although he was a pirate, that didn't mean that he couldn't support him on his big day with the Shichibukai. The elder man munched on his snacks blissfully as he heard his old trainee sniffling and sucking in the dripping snot from his nose.

Even some people from the Revolutionary Army attended the wedding, despite their usual habit of operating in the shadows. Kaola, Dragon, and of course Sabo were all there to celebrate Luffy's marriage. Sabo was trying to put up a "proud big brother" front but failed terribly since most of his face was covered in happy tears. Thankfully Koala had brought tissues because somehow she knew that Sabo wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in control today. Although there were three of them, four seats were provided for their front row.

A picture of Ace in a frame was sitting on the last seat on the left side of the row. Somehow, Sabo managed to find a photo of him smiling from one of the former Whitebeard pirates. Since Sabo believed that Ace was always watching over both him and Luffy, he sat his picture right next to him to witness this moment in Luffy's life. He wanted to make sure he was there in spirit.

"You see this Ace? Our little brother is finally getting married. Remember when we were little and we use to imagine how this day will be? Luffy is really growing up on us." Sabo spoke as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

Luffy and Boa's wedding ceremony was huge, to say the least. Their family, friends, and everyone they each had a good relationship with were all there to support them on their special day. Thousands of people were all sitting down, their attention fixed on them both.

Luffy didn't mind the many eyeballs on him and it didn't make Boa feel too nervous either. The newly made Pirate King didn't focus on them, his attention was all on Boa at that moment. Boa has total confidence in her beauty, even more now since she was in this gorgeous wedding dress. So everyone staring at her didn't phase her one bit. And just like Luffy, her only attention was on him and him only.

Luffy decided to not wear the white tuxedo like she always imagined before, but it didn't matter. Knowing Luffy for a long time now, she realized that clothing such as those wasn't his style. But honestly, the way he looks now was far more attractive than what she ever imagined him to be wearing.

After the clergy mostly did what he needed to do, he had one last question to ask before the deed was done.

"Monkey D. Luffy, do you take Boa Hancock to be your lawfully, wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death does you part."

Luffy looked deep into Boa's hopeful eyes and knew that this is what he wanted. Memories flashed through his mind of their history together.

**...**

_After Luffy fell in the warm water, he tried to gather himself together. Suddenly he heard a gasp._

_"I can't believe it. Luffy!"_

_Luffy tried to take a look at the person calling his name, so he quickly splashed his face in the hot water. Lifting his head up, he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes at who was in front of him._

_As soon as he recognized the person, his heart performed excited beats on the spot. He was so surprised yet happy to see her again. The nineteen-year-old instantly cracked a smile as he took a good look at her._

_"Hancock!" He said in a thrilled tone._

_Boa's laughed in happy disbelief as she smiled right back at Luffy._

**...**

_"Take this." Boa put her hand out, showing Luffy a large, silver key. "It's your brother's handcuff key."_

_Luffy stared at it with shock. "What!?" He looked up at her. "Hancock!"_

_Boa's smooth pale cheeks showed shades of pink. "You just said my name again!"_

_The woman didn't even have time to process it since Luffy enclosed her single hand with both of his. She couldn't help the shaking feeling of his rough hands making contact upon her skin._

_Luffy took the keys and looked at it in wonder. Boa took that moment to try to calm herself down from that physical interaction. "Luffy's hands...Luffy's hands just touched mine."_

_Luffy closed his fist to secure the key tightly in his hands. "Hancock!"_

_He jumped up high and hugged her close. "You're so...! You're so...!" He had no words for how appreciative he was of her. The young pirate couldn't thank her enough for the kind gesture._

_Luffy couldn't contain himself as he rocked Boa back and forth with their hug. For the first time at that moment, his heart made little flips that he never felt before._

_"That's weird." He thought. His heart never did that ever in his life._

_But somehow as soon as he hugged Boa it kept beating faster when her body came to contact with his. Luffy couldn't explain it, but it didn't matter at the moment, he felt so grateful for having someone like Hancock in his life._

_"N-No...No problem...! Never mind me though, you've got to...! You've got to keep going, Luffy!" Boa said frantically._

_Luffy then remembered that he had to keep running to Ace. "Oh, you're right."_

_He pulled away from Hancock and kept running. "Thanks!" His heart began to calm down as he ran towards his brother. All he knows is that he owes her big time._

**…**

"Yep." He answered the priest.

That simple answer felt as easy as breathing. Luffy saw Boa berry pink lips turn upwards, sighing with relief. He responded at his soon-to-be wife's expression with his cheerful giggle.

"And you Boa Hancock, do you take Monkey D. Luffy to be your lawfully, wedded husband? To-"

"I do!" Boa cut him off, eagerly waiting for the final step to be done.

The priest cleared his throat and closed the book in his hand. "By the powers invested in me, Monkey D Luffy and Boa Hancock, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Luffy. "You may now kiss the bride."

Luffy lifted up Boa's veil and gently grasped her face with both of his hands. His thumb softly rubbed her smooth cheek as he looked deep within her eyes. "Hancock..."

Boa observed every inch of her beloved's face. Her cheeks were so warm and reddish that it can be mistaken for makeup. She leaned in and Luffy followed suit, everyone at the ceremony anticipated the moment they've been waiting for.

Lips tenderly collapsed against each other, moving in perfect sync. Howls, whistles, shouts, cheers, and clapping all responded to the smooching newly-weds.

Luffy and Boa kissed for few more long seconds before slowly parting from each other. They both smiled, cheek to cheek, chuckling at each other. Intertwining their hands and raising it up high, all of the guests stood up and watched them walk down the aisle together.

Confetti and flower petals were thrown as they walked down the long white walk-way. The sun beamed its white light among the green land with sprinkles of colorful flowers. Nothing but high smiles and limitless joy were spread around like butter as the late morning transitioned to the early afternoon.

The after-party lasted for hours on end, with great vibes, amazing food and booze, and enjoyable weather. Surprisingly for that single day, there was peace among the great and dangerous names of the great pirate era.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if it seems rushed but I was really trying to write this quickly so I can pump this out in time. Please show some love if you enjoyed and I wish you a great day.

Happy Valentines Day!

_**"Only through art can we emerge from ourselves and know what another person sees." - Marcel Proust**_

-NinjaQueen33


End file.
